Jak 2 with Orks too
by Jonathan112
Summary: Small Summary inside. Rated M for intense violence, blood and gore. Has slight language. Meant to be funny and highly violent on the Ork side. I own nothing except OCs, everything else belongs to their respective owners.


Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs. Please note that I am still learning the way Orks talk so expect some errors. Also, please note that I don't know everything about Space Marines so cut me some slack there.

* * *

**Jak 2 with Orks too**

_What happens when an angered Warboss smashes his Power Klaw down on an experimentally tellyportation device? A massive Waaaaaaaaaagh! right smack dab in the middle of Haven City! How will the Jak 'n' Daxter universe turn out with a four-way battle for the besieged city?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: Don't make da boss mad**

"N-n-now boss, don't git mad, wez still got a lot of da boyz and gear left. We can still stomp dem humies from da Space Marines." said a nervous Mekboy as he backed away from his angered boss after losing an important battle.

"Oh really? Den explain ta me whyz we keep gettin' stomped instead of dem gettin' stomped!" snarled 'EadStompa BoneCrucha as he advanced menacingly on the nervous Mekboy.

"Um...poor tactics?"

The mekyboy had barely enough time to dodge the Power Klaw that came crashing down on his experimental tellyportation device and his one good eye widened.

"Aw zog! What 'ave ya done boss?!"

"Smashed yer stupid piece of squig feed!"

"Dat was da experimental tellyporta ya wanted me ta build!"

"Why didn't ya say so?!"

"Because youz was gonna stomp me!" snapped the Mekboy as the machine started sparking and malfunctioning.

The massive Rok that these Freebooter Orks had acquired suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light and the Space Marine fleet chasing it, came to a sudden halt in utter shock.

* * *

Haven City...

"Suspect is heading into sector three!" said a Krimzon Guard as he shot at a single-person Zoomer driven by a blonde in a blue tunic with screaming orange rat on his shoulder.

"JAAAAAAAAAAK, SLOW DOWN!" screamed Daxter as he clung to Jak's hair as they avoided traffic, KG Zoomers and Hellcats and Blaster fire from below. The Zoomer came to a halt as it came upon a dead end.

"Aw shit! We turned the wrong way!" screamed the Ottsel .

"There he is! Shoot him!" said one of the pursuing KG soldiers as he saw Jak, aimed and fired, grazing Daxter's ear.

"AGH!" screamed Daxter as his hands shoot to his wounded ear. The next thing the Ottsel knew was a demonic growl as Jak's skin became pale, black claws erupted from his fingertips and black horns sprouted from his head and Jak's eyes became soulless black abysses.

"It's the Dark Eco Freak!" said a KG as he shot at Dark Jak but the Eco round glanced harmlessly off the Dark Eco injected teen.

"We need more men!" said another before his throat was ripped out in a shower of blood as black claws erupted from the back of his neck.

The fighting stopped as a loud sonic boom reached their ears and all eyes, even Dark Jak's, turned towards the large rock-like structure coming towards the city as high speeds. The large rock-like structure crashes through the northern wall of the city after knocking off lightning rod atop the Palace.

"What was that?!" said one of the KG, forgetting about his original target.

"How should I know?!"

"Hey! Where'd the freak and his pet rat go?!"

The large group turn back towards where their original targets where only to find nothing there.

"How'd we lose him?!"

"Keep an eye out for them!"

"Nothing!"

"Damn! They got away!"

The KG began to walk away but if they had stayed a bit longer, they would have seen a pale teen walk out of the shadows cautiously with an orange "rat" in his arms.

"Daxter? Are you okay?" said Jak as his features slowly returned to normal.

"Yeah...just a small graze...nothing Green Eco can't fix." said Daxter clutching his ear.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Underground."

"'Bout time! You have any idea how much I missed a warm bed?! Or at least a decent bed?! Seriously! The beds at the Hig Hog are nice but with old lard bomb making us pay rent for every night we spend there, I'd rather be on the streets!" said Daxter as Jak rolled his eyes as he carried his life-long friend back to the hidden Underground base.

* * *

Crash Site; Rok Command Bridge...

"Oi! What 'appened?!" snapped 'EadStompa as he got up.

"We crashed boss!" said a Nob.

"Well, don't just stand dere like a Grot! Get movin'!"

"Hey boss! What happened?! One minute I'm taking a nap, the next I find my head buried underneath a pile of debris! What did you do?!" snapped a strangely "human" looking Flash Git 'Ard Boy as he walked up 'EadStompa clutching his head.

"We crashed!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were such a horrible pilot! Maybe I'll go back to my previous boss and offer him my services again!"

"No, no, no! It's okay! Sorry fer snappin' at youz but youz caught me in a bad mood."

"Aren't you always in a bad mood?"

"Oh shut up Klaxon and get yer arse outside!"

"Okay. Hey! Who took my gun?!" said Klaxon after reaching for his gun only to find it missing and a nearby Loota boy is whistling innocently as he holds the over-sized gun behind his back.

"What have I told you about taking my gun?!" snarled Klaxon drawing an over-sized cleaver and charging the unfortunate Loota.

"AAAAH! I'M SORRY MISTA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" screamed the Loota as he ran from his enraged comrade and 'EadStompa face-palmed and a high-pitched scream is heard a few seconds later.

* * *

One Hour Later; Outside the Crashed Rok...

"Alright boys, get everything set up! I want this place to be a stronghold by sundown!" said Klaxon as he watched over the Grots work.

"Who died and made you da boss?" snapped a Gretchin before a switch kick was delivered to his mouth.

"'EadStompa! That's who! Now get back to work!"

The Gretchin begrudgingly goes back to work while nursing his sore lower jaw while grumbling under his breath. Unbeknownst to any of the Grot workers and their "human" supervisor, they were being watched by a group of KG Commandos who silently snuck away from the crash site and reported back to the Baron of Haven City.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Suggestions are welcome.

Also, I only take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Klaxon is my OC, a description of him will be in a later chapter.


End file.
